The Willies story
by Longtail Ranger
Summary: This fanfic is about the Willie brothers and their back story when you read, this is supposed to be a heartwarming and funny story like the movie. With the adventures and secrets of the willies. Featuring Alameda Slim, Rico, Mr.Wesley and a few made up characters by me.
1. Hard work and patience.

It was almost sundown and the willie brothers were saddling up on their horses and their uncle had plans. " Alright boys, get ready cuz we're supposed to be robbing the Keller ranch tonight and hurry". " Ok uncle slim. " they replied with a smile. Alameda Slim jumped on his Buffalo steed Junior and rode off into the night follwed by his nephews. It was a long way away before they could reach their destination, and unfortunately Bill wasn't the patient type. " Uncle Slim are we there yet? " complained Bill. " Hush your mouth and I'll tell ya when we get there! " he yelled. Bill had his brothers looks, personally, some of their interests but not much patience. He wished his horse would go faster but him and his brothers were told to not go ahead of thier uncle.

After an hour and 46 minutes they met Rico. " Howdy Rico, still doing the dirty work for me? " Slim said with an mischievious grin. " Yep been covering for ya today and I'm supposed to be finding Evil Eye Joe and put him behind bars sooner or later. " said Rico. " Anyway thanks partner and payday is coming soon, and say is anyone outside or near the Keller ranch involved with the law or anything like that? " said Slim. " No sir." Rico replied. Bill couldn't wait another minute of stalling he wanted to russle that cattle and go home. After a while of the two men talking Slim and his nephews rode their animals saying goodbye to Rico.

Bill wishing he was already at home and in his bed dreaming of having fun with his brothers and living with Slim in a fantasy where they are the most powerful cattle rustlers in the west. Then when bill was about to ask if they have arrived, Slim stopped and climbed off of Junior. " There it is boys, our cattle and our money and my land once I sell the cows to Mr. Weasley. " he said. " But Uncle Slim can't we do this tomorrow night, I'm tired. " Bill complained. Slim rolled his eyes and yelled out " Will you stop your moaning and get to work! All 3 of you, check the perimeter around the ranch and make it snappy! " The 3 boys put on their disguises and got busy. " Hurry up, we ain't got all night." Slim added. " Gil you should check if anyone is still up in that house over there." said Phil " I'll check around the pasture and Bill that leaves you with the barn." " But it looks like there ain't nothing in it." said Bill. " Uncle Slim still wants us to our job." Phil replied in and tone. They split up each going different ways. Bill wasn't fell himself he had been through a day of more work and being yelled at by his uncle. Bill loved his horse and his family, but not his uncle's yelling and hitting. Bill entered the barn when he took one step in, he tripped. It was too dark and he had to hurry he knew his uncle didn't like it when certain people gooffed around and that certain people was him and his brothers. Bill got back up and tried to look for a source of light, until he picked up something that he thought was a Lantern. " I hope it's some kind of light device. " he said to himself. He turned it on and the dark cold barn was now lit up and bright. He looked if there were any cows. Instead only supplies. He met with his brothers and they reported back to their uncle. " Everyone is asleep in the house unlce Slim. " said Gil. " All cows are in the pasture sleeping. " said Phil.

" Good now how about you Bill, do you have anything to say?" Slim asked. " I only found supplies in the barn. " Bill replied.

" Good now, let's do this. " Alameda started to use his secret weapon ... yodeling! Once he started all the cows in the pasture woke up and heard his song, they were hypnotized. Then Slim and his nephews lead the cattle out of the ranch. The boys made sure none of the cows were left behind. After a long trip the group and the herd of cattle were inside of Echo mine. Bill was happy and tuckered out he immediately went to his room got in his bed and slept. He started to dream, but this dream was different than his others. He saw a lady with blonde hair in her eyes in a pink dress. She called his name before he could do anything he woke up. Beside him was Phil and Gil. They had a word look on their faces.

" Bill, you were saying mighty odd stuff." said Phil. " We thought you were having a nightmare! " added Gil. " I'm ok now fellas, it was just a dream... and weird one. " Bill said in a calm manner. "

Howdy everyone it's me. I just wanted to say thanks for reading hope you like it. I thought this would be a good place to leave off if you don't mind, there will more soon see ya.


	2. Kept secrets.

It was already morning and breakfast was served. After the boys ate they had to watch the cattle to make sure they don't wonder off in the mine. Alameda Slim was in town wearing his disguise looking for ranches that went bankrupt and if they were being auctioned. It was a boring job most of the time, when the willies were bored they would have conversations or do their own thing. "Uh Bill, do you mine telling us about the so called good dream you had?" asked Gil. Bill wondered for a moment and replied "Ok, but it's hard to explain. I was somewhere in a field of flowers. The sun was shining and a lady wearing a pink dress appeared out of nowhere and started to call my name." "And then what happened?" asked Phil. "I can't remember, you 2 woke me up." "Sorry Bill." Phil and Gil apologized. "It's ok you were just worried about me when you said I was yelling in my sleep." said Bill with a smile. After the talking they got back to work, soon it was sundown and Mr. Wesley arrived. He asked "Good evening boys wheres your uncle?"

"He's in town at the moment, but he'll be back soon." replied Bill. It was normal for Slim to be gone all day. Some days he would only be out to meet Rico and talk about upcoming plans. Mr.Wesley decided to wait for Slim so he could give him the money. 3 hours had passed and the boys were worried about their only guardian, they he would come home late but not this late. It was dark and the moon was high in the sky, then finally Alameda Slim arrived. "Uncle Slim! Uncle Slim! We thought you were arrested by the sheriff!" the 3 boys cried out hugging their uncle. "Quit your sappyness and get to work!" he yelled pushing them aside. The boys were ready for their orders, Alameda told them to count the cows one by one like they always did whenever there was a new herd of cows.

"I appreciate your patience Mr Wesley."

Slim said mispronouncing his name. "It's Wesley." Mr.Wesley corrected him.

They talked about the plans while the boys were still counting. "2578 cows uncle Slim." reported Gil. "Good. How much will that be?" Slim asked Mr.Wesley.

"$596.23, it's not much if you ask me." replied Mr.Wesley. Alameda had a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"That's less than last time uncle Slim." said Phil. "One of boys hand that there paper on that desk." Slim ordered. Bill handed him the paper. On that paper was a list of ranches they robbed and on the back was a list of the ranches that would be auctioned, which had prices is labeled next to the names of the ranches. Slim read the list out loud. "The ranches that will auctioned off are Keller ranch, which we had robbed last night. The price is $600.83, the 3-Mile plains farm sold to be $234.57, the Bar's ranch $187.00. The Beazley Bend farm being sold at $154.51."

Slim thought for a moment. "We will by the 3 cheapest farms, since we don't have enough money for the Keller ranch. Gil if you don't mind do the math if you please." Slim asked politely. Gil subtracted the total amount of money that they have with the money of the ranches they will soon buy. "We will have the total of $20.15, uncle Slim." said Gil. "So it's settled now we have to find out the dates of the ranches that will be sold." said Alameda. The were told to load the cattle onto the train, after that Mr.Wesley left. As soon as he did Gil asked his uncle why was he gone for so long. Slim yelled telling him to mind his business. The boys went to their rooms and got ready for bed. They all wondered why their uncle was being suspicious. Was mad at them for something? Was he in his moods? Was he hiding something from them?

It was morning again the brothers were eating their breakfast. It was quiet until Bill said "Uncle Slim, I met to tell you this last night, but I never got the chance to."

"What is it Bill?" Slim asked. "I had a weird dream, I'll explain it. I was in a field of flowers, and there was a lady in a pink dress calling my name, but Phil and Gil woke me up." Bill explained. Alameda's eyes were wide, he looked like he had seen a ghost. The boys just looked at him puzzled. "Uncle Slim, you look like you know her." said Gil. Slim looked at his nephews without saying a word.

"Boys, I have to go in town again later today. If Rico comes by tell him I said to meet me in another town a little far from Chugwater." Slim said. "Aren't you gonna tell us about that lady in Bill's dream." said Phil. Alameda didn't say a word he walked in another room with a look on his face.

"I think uncle Slim is hiding something from us." whispered Gil. "Yeah and it has something to do with Bill's dream." Phil whispered back. "Especially that lady." Bill whispered.

Hi it's me again I wonder what Slim is hiding from his nephews. Who was that lady in Bill's dream? Stay tuned in for the next chapter. The story is a work in progress. I hope you are interested in this story.


	3. A family secret revealed

It wasn't long until the trio had ideas about there uncle. Alameda Slim was hidding something from them. And it had to do with Bill's dream.

It was around noon and Slim left the boys alone again. Their only job was to wait if Rico would come. Gil was playing his banjo. Then Bill spoke to him "Ain't you coming to investigate with us?" he asked.

Gil looked at his brothers. "Is this about the dream? If it is, I think we should stay out of uncle Slim's business." Gil said. Bill and Phil looked at Gil for a moment. "Maybe this is something we need to know." said Phil. "He's right, what if it's something important?" added Bill. Gil wasn't the guy who would be snooping around, he was the laid back guy who would be lazy and easy going. "Me and Bill will be in uncle Slim's room, don't tell him." said Phil. Gil nodded and continued playing his music, while the other 2 did their investigation. They didn't know when thier uncle would be back and they didn't know if Rico would come or not.

Phil looked through Slim's dresser only finding clothes with rhinestones on them and others that looked unfamiliar. Bill found nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary while looking under the bed. Could it be nothing that they could find to have a relation with Bill's dream? Phil looked in the closet, there was more clothes and jackets. Until he noticed a box with a lock on it. It had to be something to related to Bill's dream!

"Hey Bill, look what I found!" Phil said with excitement. "What is it?" Bill asked. Bill looked at the locked box, he felt a rush of excitement and joy. "It's a box with a lock on it, how are we going to find the key?" Bill asked. Before Phil could answer his question, Gil walked in the room. "Rico is here." he said. Rico was waiting outside the mine, he wasn't surprised that Junior wasn't there. The boys greeted him and explained where their uncle was. "He said to meet him in another town." said Gil. "Will do." replied Rico as he left.

Later the boys placed the wooden box on a table and talked. "What if Uncle Slim get's mad at the 2 of you sneeking into his room, I want nothing to do with it." said Gil. "We know that, but this has to do with all of us. Have you thought why he was gone for so long the other day?" said Phil. "What does Bill's dream have anything to do with all of us?" asked Gil. Gil did have thoughts about Slim but snooping wasn't a thing he would do. "Maybe he wanted to surprise us or something?" said Gil. They stared at the box for a while. "If there's a key how are going to find it?" said Phil. "When I checked under the bed, there was no key or anything like that." said Bill. "The only choice we have is to wait for uncle Slim if he knows how to open it." said Phil. "But we'll get in trouble." said Bill. "You 2 will get in trouble, not me." Gil corrected them. Bill and Phil decided to wait until their uncle arrived, even though they would get in trouble.

Hours had passed, it was already 4:05. Alameda arrived in a good mood. "Howdy boys I had just bought the land we had decided to buy with the money." said Slim in a gleeful manner. Until he noticed the box with a lock on the table. "BOYS!!!" he yelled out. All 3 ran to him when they heard his scream. "Which one of you stupid nosy critters have been in my room?! It's the only room in lair, where I forbid you 3 from going and doing whatever it is that you do when I'm gone!" Slim was mad as a raging bull, his nephews shaked. "It was me and Phil uncle Slim, Gil had nothing to do with it." explained Bill. Slim's anger went down a bit and said "Well, since you are being honest I'll let it slide. Now tell me, why did you do it in the first place?". Phil and Bill were silent, thinking of what punishment would be in store for them. "The lady in my dream, you seemed like you knew her." said Bill. "And we were curious why you were gone for so long the other day." Phil added ready to be slapped in the face. Alameda looked at his nephews without hurting them like he often would. "Boys I'll be honest with you, wait here." said as he went in another room. Gil was happy that he had nothing to do with this situation. Alameda came back holding a key. "Now boys, this is a lot to take in. Gil, I know you want nothing to do with this, but it's your business to." said Alameda. Gil's joy soon faded after he heard those words. Slim unlocked the box and opened it. Inside was old photos of Slim himself and unfamiliar people. He picked up one of the photos. In the picture there was the familiar lady in a pink dress. "That's her!" shouted Bill amazed. "Who is she?" asked Gil. "That there lady is your mother." Slim said. All 3 boys showed astonishment on their faces, yet confused at the same time. "What's a mother?" they asked. Slim didn't see this coming, he knew his nephews aren't as smart as him. "What's a mother?" that was the saddest thing he ever heard them say. "A mother is...a mother is a..." Slim felt stupid, he couldn't explain something simple. "Ya know boys, why don't you keep the pictures for a while." said Slim. The boys smiled and took the pictures to their room. Later it was night time again, they ride on thier horses along with Alameda to rob another farm. This time they are robbing the Hermman Hills farm. Once they arrived, Slim used his musical talent hypnotizing the cows. They headed back to Echo mine with the cattle following them. Then the family had their dinner. It was silent, until Phil started talking. "Uncle Slim, what was our "mother" like?" he asked. Slim just looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "I'll tell all of you tomorrow when I have the chance." said Slim. After the boys ate they got ready for bed. Phil, Bill and Gil looked through all the pictures. There was a man who looked like Alameda Slim and another unfamiliar person who looked a lot like the boys. Another was a picture of Junior as a calf. And several pictures of different ranches. There were more pictures of 3 babies who looked like the willies. "I thank this is supposed to be us." said Bill. "How did we get so small?" Gil asked himself. "Maybe it was that kind of magic that you hear in fairy tales." said Phil. They kept looking through all the pictures until they were told to go to bed.

Did you like the chapter? I'm sure you did. Anyway I'm constantly writing and thinking of new ideas for the story. Trust me I have a lot of free time. As you may know, I'm still learning how to publish new chapters. And forgive me if there are any typos. I won't keep you long, have a nice day!


	4. What leads to trouble

The sun rose above the sky, it was another day of work. The boys constantly kept looking through the pictures. They were so curious about the lady who was their mother, and the unfamiliar person. Mr.Wesley came and took the cattle giving Slim the money. After he left, the boys had the chance to ask Slim about their mother.

"Uncle Slim, what was she like? Was pink her favorite color? Did she like campfires?" They asked so many questions at the same time too fast. "One at a time!" yelled Slim. The brothers were silent. "Now, Gil. What is your question?" Slim asked. Gil spoke calmly. "What was she like?" "She was smarter than you simpletons, she liked pink as you know because of her dress. She liked games, especially playing with a cootie catcher, like you Phil. She lived in another town before she married." Slim explained. Bill took out a picture. In the picture was a tall skinny man with short blonde hair. Alameda looked at the picture. "Why yes that is him. That is my half brother, Wilson Willie. Which is your father." The boys asked "What's a father?" Slim felt liked those words slapped him across his face. It was like hearing "What's a mother?" all over again. "I'll explain that later." he said.

"Anyway, I know you're a wonder'n about him. He had all your looks and such, liked animals, worked on farms, liked music, was caring in a way." Slim explained. "Could ya tell us more about our 'mother' and 'father'." asked the boys. "That's enough for one day." Slim replied. "Please uncle Slim." the boys asked. "Quit your whine'n and I'll tell you some other time ya disobedient flea-rid'n donkeys!" Slim yelled. The boys kept quiet and walked off.

Time had passed, it was now 1:37pm. It was already boring and there was nothing to do. Gil only played his banjo. Phil and Bill played with a cootie catcher, asking the same questions and having the same answer. Phil liked playing games but not the same one over and over angain. "Don't ya ever wish ya could wonder around new places and such." said Phil. "We steal cattle every other night, that's going somewhere ain't it?" said Bill. "Those are farms and ranches. I mean new towns. Besides, uncle Slim leaves us alone when he finds out the ranches that we stole from are being auctioned off." replied Phil. "He does have a point." Gil agreed. Phil walked into another part of the mine followed by his brothers. Which is where Junior and the willie's horses stayed in their stalls. Phil picked up his sattle and put it on his horse. "Are ya really gonna leave? Uncle Slim would be mad." said Bill. "We don't have nothing important to do, so why not?" Phil replied as he gave his horse a carrot. "Wait, you expect us to come with you?" asked Gil. "If ya want." Phil replied. The other two thought for a moment, then agreed. It was settled, 3 brothers riding on their horses with nothing better to do.

They took a secret exit in the mine, which led them out of the lair and into the wide open range. It was a beautiful sight of cacti, little grass, tumbleweeds, cayons and valleys. All together in a red, orange and yellow landscape. They did plan going somewhere in particular, only to just explore for fun. "I don't think I ever seen the wild west in the daytime." said Bill. "Us too." Phil and Gil replied.

Meanwhile at Echo mine.

Slim was already looking for the boys. He had plans to tell them. "Boys! Boys! Boys!" Slim called out, but there was no answer. Slim checked their bedrooms still not finding his nephews. He checked other parts of the mine, still, no one was there. He checked the one place where he never thought they would be at. The stalls. He only saw Junior eating out of a trough. "Well howdy my buffalo friend. Have you seen the boys anywhere?" he asked. Junior stopped eating, "Yes, they had left, but they'll be back shortly." Junior said. "Those idiots left without my permission and you didn't tell me?!"

"I thought you knew." said Junior. "Well I didn't and they're gonna be in so much trouble!" Slim yelled as he sattled Junior. Then the two headed out.

Back to the boys.

As the brothers had their fun grey clouds appeared in the sky without them noticing. They have no idea that their uncle is looking for them and that something bad would happen later on.

Hello Home on the Range fans, it's me angain. I thought this would be the best place to leave off, so to add some suspense. I try not to make this story predictable. Anyway I hope you keep reading and don't forget to review so I can know your opinions. Have a nice day.


	5. Will the Sun ever shine again?

Clouds became darker by the minute. Unfortunately the boys didn't notice because of enjoying their free time, and Slim was on their trail. Then Bill noticed, "Uh, I think we need to go back home." suggested Gil. "I think you're right, look at the sky!" said Phil in shock.

The boys turned their horses around in another direction and rode off. The sky became gray with no sun shining from above.

In the past.

 _Years ago on a small farm, it rains. In the house 3 small 6 year old boys are looking out the window. One of them asks._ "Don't ya ever ask yourself on rainy days like this. And the only thing that you can ask is 'Will the sun ever shine again?' " _Everything was silent. Who could answer such a question? Their uncle has left them alone, no one was watching them. There was no food and no electricity. Only a lit candle._ "What if Uncle Slim cain't find another job?" _one of them asked._ "I think it's best we starve to death." _one of the boys replied. The boys continued looking out the window, hoping their uncle would come back._

Now.

There was a clash of thunder, scaring the horses. "Hey now, don't be scared it's only thunder." said Bill calming his horse. "What if Uncle Slim is looking for us? We'll be in so much trouble!" said Gil. The boys kept steady of their horses, rushing back home before a storm happens. But unfortunately, rain started to pour down. Lightning strikes! The horses let out a scream of terror! Not only were the horses were scared, so were the willies. It was a troubling moment, rain came pouring down faster. It wasn't a flash flood, just a severe thunderstorm.

"Look, over there!" Phil shouted, pointing to a few trees. "We can use that for shelter." said Gil. They walked their horses to the spot. It wasn't big, but at least it would keep them dry until they can leave again.

Meanwhile. 

Alameda was caught in the storm while looking for his nephews. Luckily he found a cave and took shelter. Him and Junior decided to wait until the storm calmed and then they would continue the search. "Those sockheads are dead when I find them." Slim said in an annoyed tone. "Aren't you worried about them?" Junior asked.

"Yeah but, still they left."

"You left them alone when they were young." said Junior.

"During that time I was being fired for no reason, and I had to keep looking for a good job." said Slim. "And I kept you anyway, even though I couldn't take care of you at the time." Junior was speechless, he didn't think too much about the dark times in the past.

Many years ago.

 _It was a cloudy day. Alameda walked through the front gates of the farm with a rope in his hand. On the other end of the rope was an orphaned buffalo calf. Slim was greeted by his nephews._ "Uncle Slim, what's that?" _asked Gil._ "This here is a buffalo calf, I found him alone. His name is Junior." _The boys greeted and petted Junior. Especially Bill, he loved animals of all kinds. Slim didn't know if Junior was going to stay forever. If he couldn't keep him, how would it effect the boys? They were already attached. With losing jobs and little money, he couldn't take care of anything._

Now.

It was still raining and it got cold. Slim and Junior stayed close to each other for warmth, until they both fell asleep. Time had passed and the rain was falling hard. Alameda woke to find a strange figure. It was Rico. "Rico? What are you doing here?" Slim asked. "I was caught up in the storm, as you can see I'm soaked in water." Rico replied. "The reason why I'm here is because the stupid nephews of mine ran off like the wind. I've been looking for them ever since, until the rain came pouring down, me and Junior had to take shelter in this here cave. So what brings you here besides being wet?" Slim asked. "It was just me and my horse. I was looking for bandits, then all of a sudden there was thunder and lightning. It began to rain and after an hour or 2, then I found this cave and met you." Rico explained. "You're best off here with me than you are out there." Slim said. Rico and his horse settled next Slim and Junior.

Back to the Willies.

The sky turned dark as the rain fell from the clouds. The temperature dropped, the moon was already rising. Strange noises were heard from all around. The stars were blocked by the grey clouds. The Willies were still huddled up together with their horses. All of them shaked from the cold, harsh weather. "If I d-d-didn't have the idea to l-l-leave in the first p-place, none of this would h-have happen." studdered Phil with regret. "It's not y-your fault, maybe uncle Slim is looking for us n-n-now." said Bill. "B-Bill is right, it's no one's fault. I have s-s-some hope t-t-that uncle Slim is looking for us r-right a-about now." said Gil optimistic. Gil and Bill hugged Phil with a smile. Phil blushed and hugged them back. "I don't k-k-know what I would do if we g-got separated from each other." said Phil. When the sweet moment just happened, everything became black and silent.

Wow I hope the Willies are ok. What would Slim say when he finds them? As mentioned in the story they did have a sad past and we'll get to know more about that in future chapters. I think Junior is cute as a calf, what do you think? Anyway yesterday I watched the movie, and it has been almost 11 or 12 years since I last saw it! It was like experiencing it all over again. I love it too much, it's a shame no one else likes it. Except a few people. This chapter was inspired by the flash flood scene in the movie. And I added "Will the sun ever shine again" song, but into a question. That part gives off alot of feels. Anyway hope you enjoyed, see ya.


	6. Love comes a long way part 1

The Willies woke to find themselves in their beds. They felt weak and cold, then they noticed thermometers in their mouths and cold wet rags on their foreheads. How did they get home? Was it all a dream?

Slim walked in the room. "Good morning boys, did ya sleep well?" Slim asked. "Are ya mad at us?" asked Phil. "Yes!" yelled Slim. "Are we going to be punished?" Bill asked. "Let's see. YES!" Slim yelled again. "All of y'all did a few things that had really peeved me off! First, ya leave without my consent. Second, I had to chase you knuckleheads in a dabblame storm! Third of all, now you 3 are sicker than a cow with the flu on a cold winter day!" yelled Slim with his face turning red like a tomato. "So you _are_ mad at us?" asked Gil. Slim just mumbled in anger.

"Could ya explain how we got here?" asked Gil. "Rico helped carry the 3 of you." Slim replied. "It was nothing." said Rico as he walked in the room. "Thanks for that partner." said the boys.

"Uncle Slim, could you tell us more about our 'mother' and 'father', please?" said Gil. Slim thought for a moment. "I suppose so since y'all are under the weather, but not because I want to." said Slim. "I'll start from the beginning..."

Years ago.

 _It was a summer afternoon. A young Alameda Slim is still getting used to having a stepfather and a half brother, Wilson Willie. It has been almost 7 months since his mother married a cattle rustler. Alameda's real father left him and his mother for good, only leaving his other son._

 _It wasn't the first time he left. It was after when Slim's mother found out she was going to have a child. When the father heard the news he was happy, but the couple didn't get along as they should. Slim's father left one night when Alameda was just 1 week old. Then about 10 years later, Slim met his father in a shop and decided to be in Slim's life including his half brother. Sadly it didn't last long. Slim's mother and father were greedy, short-tempered, sly people. They didn't own much money, but it was enough to provide for their son._

 _On the other hand there was Wilson. Before he was born, his father has just left his other girl friend behind. He later met a Saloon gal on the same night he left his other family. They dated for a while, not knowing Slim's father had a family. Then the lady found out she was going to have a child. When the she gave birth to Wilson, she died. Wilson was to keep her last name which was_ "Willie" _. For 10 years Wilson lived with his father, he didn't have any other family members to take care of him._

 _Those 10 years of his life weren't full of good times like anyone would expect. Wilson's father was always neglecting him, he would gamble and drink when he had the chance. Wilson never went to school or learned much of anything, he only knew how to play a banjo. He turned out to be lazy, not as smart, but he did have a great since of humor and was loyal to anyone he would meet._

 _Alameda and Wilson shared a room. It didn't bother Wilson, but Alameda wasn't too happy. They shared different interests and personally, they did have some things in common. Like music, farming, stargazing at night and getting into mischief. Alameda taught Wilson new things. Over the years they got along well._

 _When the boys were almost 19 years old they started to go their separate ways. Alameda wanted a good job involving rustling cattle. Wilson preferred to be lazy, but all of that changed._

 _One day the brothers were walking into town._ "My yodeling talents are just what I need to get my work done." _said Slim._ "What's singing gonna help ya do at that job of yours?" _said Wilson._ "It's not singing, it's yodeling! Yodeling is an art!" _Slim yelled._ "Alright sorry, calm down. You're a gonna cause a scene." _said Wilson. They continued their stroll, then Wilson saw a young girl with long blond hair almost covering her eyes, wearing a rosey red dress and reading a book._ "Hey Slim, look at her!" _said Wilson pointing to the girl._ "Yeah, she's mighty fine. What are ya gonna do lover boy?" _Slim teased._ "I'm gonna talk to her." _replied Wilson. Wilson walked up to the girl nervously._ "May I help you?" _she asked._ "Howdy little lady, you're looking a little too red today." _joked Wilson. The girl replied with a giggle._ "May I ask what's your name?" _the girl asked._ "My name is Wilson Willie, over there is my brother Alameda Slim." _said Wilson pointing to Alameda._ "My name is Lily Flower, yes it's on my birth certificate." _Lily said._ "Did you grow up in a garden? I never saw you in Chugwater before." _Wilson joked. Lily gave a laugh._ "You sure know how to flatter a lady." _said Lily blushing. Alameda rolled his eyes overhearing the conversation._ "Wilson let's go!" _Slim called out to Wilson._ "I got to go, see ya later rosebud." _Wilson said as he waved goodbye to Lily._

 _Wilson rejoined Alameda and they continued walking_ "Well, you have a date later today?" _Slim joked._ "As a matter of fact I'd love to date her one day." _said Wilson._ "You know I was joking right?" _said Slim._ "Nope." _replied Wilson._

Hello everyone, here's another finished chapter of the story. I'll try to go into more detail as the story continues, so please stay tuned. Don't forget to review so I can know your opinions. You may ask questions and I'll answer them. I've been thinking about a new story about Mrs.Calloway and Junior starting a family(my ship!). But, I would rather finish The Willies story and The lucky one first. That way I'll get more work done and not abandon any stories. Happy Valentine's Day, goodbye.


	7. Love comes a long way part 2

_Alameda and Wilson arrived at their house, on the door there was a note. "Look at this." said Slim as he picked up the note. "What does it say?" Wilson asked. "Shut up and listen. It says : Boys we are out in another town far from Chugwater. The door is locked, but the key is under the mat. You have chores to do, make sure they're done before we get back. Especially you Wilson. The chores list is on the table." said Slim_. _"Dang, we always have to work every day." complained Wilson. "You work for a job ya know and you don't work at all." corrected Slim. "I wouldn't want a job, I'd just relax and goof- off." said Wilson. "Of course you would." said Slim as he picked up the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, opening it._ _They walked inside the house, finding the chores list on the table. Slim picked it up, reading the list to himself. "I'm going to feed the animals. You should come too." said Slim. "No thanks I'll watch ya." said Wilson. Slim left the household, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Wilson went to his room and started to play his banjo. He watched his brother do chores through a window._

 _Hours had passed. Their parents had just arrived, disappointed to find Wilson in his room. "Lazy as ever aren't ya?" said his stepmother. Wilson didn't care._ _"One day, you'll be on your own with no job! All alone while you waste away on the streets!" his stepmother scolded. Wilson didn't listen, he continued playinghis banjo._

 _The night came and left, the sun was almost a little over the hills with the stars still in the sky. Alameda and Wilson were asleep in their beds.Then a slash of cold water hit their faces. "What the-?!" Slim awoke to find his stepfather glaring at him. "What was that for?!" yelled Slim. "Don't ya yell at me boy! Thanks to your idiot and lazy brother, the both of you are to work all day. Starting right now!" the stepfather yelled. Slim looked at Wilson annoyed. "S-sorry S-s-slim." Wilson studdered shaking from the cold water. The boys got dressed and were pushed out the door. It was cold and still a little dark. "This is dumb." said Wilson. "Quit your blubbering and come on. We have work to do." said Slim as he dragged Wilson to the barn. There was stall after stall. Inside each of them were cows. "Alright, all we have to do is feed them." explained Slim. "Sounds harder than a rock." complained Wilson. "You know, not everything is hard to do. Why are you so darn lazy all the time?" asked Slim. Wilson was silent for a moment. "Let's just get this over with." he said._

 _Slim opened a bag of grain and poured it into 2 pails. He handed one of the pails to Wilson. Slim took his pail and poured the grain into a trough. Wilson watched him confused. "Your turn." said Slim. Wilson was nervous. "Ok I'll tell ya." said Wilson. "Tell me what?" asked Slim. "Why I choose to be a no good slacker." replied Wilson. "It's because of dad." Wilson began. "Dad? What does this have to do with dad? I barely know him." said Slim confused and worried. "I know you don't know him that well, but I'm glad ya do. Ya see he always neglected me. I was left alone with not a soul to take care of me. I didn't go to school, he did teach me somethings, but it wasn't like how to read or do math." explained Wilson. "But how do you know how to play that instrument of yours?" asked Slim. "I got that banjo for my birthday, it was the first gift he ever gave me. When he would go to the Saloon and gamble, I learned from the musicians. They didn't mind teaching me. Those were the only times I was with him, and not in a dark house." Wilson explained. "I'm turely sorry Wilson." said Slim. "That's not all, I never really learned how to take care of myself or learn how to do anything." Wilson was ashamed of himself. Slim felt mixed emotions of anger and sorrow. He wasn't mad at Wilson, but his father. "It's not your fault. And it's not too late." said Slim. "What do ya mean?" asked Wilson. "You can learn how to take care of animals, like the cows." "How?" asked Wilson. "Pick up your pail." said Slim. Wilson picked up the pail of grain. "Now walk over to one of the cows." Wilson did just that. "Now what?" he asked. "Pour the grain into the trough." said Slim pointing to the trough. Wilson poured the grain into the trough. The cow started to eat. "That was easier than expected." said Wilson with a smile. The cow licked Wilson's face. Wilson then felt a flash of a new emotion, it was like he had a new interest."I think she likes you." said Slim. "Are ya gonna marry her instead of your girlfriend." Slim joked, laughing hard. Wilson rolled his eyes, but Slim couldn't tell because of Wilson's hair was in his face. "Ok, I'm done. Let's get back to work." said Slim._

 _Him and Wilson fed all the cattle until the glow from the sun peeked from the hills. "What's next?" asked Wilson. "Later after the cows finish their early breakfast, we lead them into the pastures. In the mean time we have to feed the chickens and collect the eggs." explained Slim. "Then we're done?" asked Wilson. "Unfortunately no, after the cows spend their time in the pastures. We have to round them up, and milk them. Only the heifers. I don't know about bulls. Dad usually takes care of them." explained Slim. "Y'all do this every morning?!" asked Wilson amazed. "Yep, but sometimes. I get a break when I work hard._ _" replied Slim._

 _They walked to the chicken coop, outside of the coop was bags of corn and baskets. Slim opened the door, then the chickens walked out. "See those bags over there? This is like feeding the cows but different, just spread the corn on the ground and they'll eat it. Ya got that?" asked Slim. "Yep." replied Wilson._ _Wilson opened the bag and spread the corn on the ground. The chickens pecked the ground as the corn fell from Wilson's hand. Slim took one of the baskets and went in the chicken coop. Wilson did the same, following him inside. They picked up the eggs from the nests one by one. Wilson picked up an egg and it started to crack. "Ah! I think I broke it!" Wilson shouted. "No ya didn't dummy, look!" said Slim pointing to the egg. The egg cracked again, while noises were heard from it. Then a chick appeared right before their eyes. "Congratulations, you hatched an egg." said Slim sarcastically. Wilson immediately fell in love. "I want to name rooster!" said Wilson with excitement. He put the chick on the ground to join the others. "I think I'm now an animal lover." said Wilson gleefully. "At least your not a lazy bum." said Slim. "Oh ha ha." said Wilson sarcastically._

 _Once the baskets were overflowing with eggs, Alameda and Wilson took them inside the house and placed the baskets on the table. "Would ya look at this, my boys working together." said their mother. "Thanks mom." Slim replied. "I was wondering when you two would bring in the eggs, I was about to make breakfast. Y'all deserve it." "Thanks mom." they both replied happily. After a while, it was now 7:23 am. Breakfast was now_ _served. There was pancakes, eggs, orange juice_ _and bacon._

 _After they ate, they were free to spend their time doing whatever they liked. "Say mom, where's dad?" Slim asked. "Out to see someone, maybe a friend." she replied. "We'll be in town." said Wilson. "Wait I almost forgot." said their mother as she took out a piece of paper. "I need the both of you to buy whatever is on this here list. Your stepfather requested it, I don't know what he needs, but it sounds important." she handed the paper to Slim, knowing he was the responsible one. "Y'all have exactly 2 hours, and don't you even think about goofing off." she added in a strict tone. Wilson heard those words echoing through his mind. "We'll be back soon." said Slim. Their mother pushed them out the door eagerly. Alameda and Wilson walked out of the front gates of the farm. "First we need to withdrawal money from the bank." said Slim as he looked at the list. "I'm not sure if the bank is open yet." he added. "And I not sure if we really get a break from working." said Wilson. "Calm down it will be quick." said Slim._

 _Minutes later they arrived in Chugwater. There wasn't much people and the streets weren't busy. "The bank is over there, come on." said Slim. Wilson walked with Slim, until something caught his eye. A familiar young lady in a blue dress walked in a book store. Wilson immediately followed her when Slim wasn't looking. He was curious to find Lily shopping this early. In the store she was looking at books of all kinds._ _"Howdy Lily." greeted Wilson with a smile. "Wilson? Hello." Lily greeted back. "May I ask what brings you to this book store?" Lily asked curiously. "Me and my brother have some stuff to do, I saw ya in this here book store. So... I thought I say hi." Wilson said blushing. Lily smiled. "That's mighty sweet of you." she said blushing. They talked for a while._

 _Outside._

 _Alameda walked out of the bank, just realizing that Wilson was gone. He looked around, until he found Wilson talking to Lily. Slim was not happy. Wilson and Lily walked out of the store together, Wilson was holding books for Lily. Then Wilson found Slim staring right at him with his arms crossed and looking very unhappy. "Hold on a moment please, it seems my brother would like a word with me. It will be quick, here's your books." said Wilson as he handed Lily's books back to her. "Explain!" yelled Slim. "Ya see I was with ya until I saw Li-" Wilson was interrupted. "We don't have much time ya know!" said Slim in a worried and rushed tone. "I know! Listen, just let have some time to myself." said Wilson. Slim thought for a moment. "I cain't keep a lady waiting ya know." added Wilson. "Fine." said Slim. Wilson rejoined Lily. The two explored together through the town like a happy couple._ _While Slim took the money to buy whatever was on the list._

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Like working these chapters for my stories. It's hard to think of ideas you know. If you're a fast reader like me and you write a story that seems very long, then you read it. Realizing that it didn't take you long to read and you think it's very short when you edit it. You know how I am with having too short and too long chapters. Is it JUST me? And I have deviantART now. Under the name of Ironicallyforu. It's spelled that way so no need to worry. You may check that out. I won't keep you long because you read a long story ( seriously is it just me thinking that). Goodbye hope you enjoyed.


	8. Life can be harsh

_Wilson and Lily were walking together out of town. "Say Lily, where are we going?" Wilson asked. Lily giggled a bit, "You'll see, it's near a field. Not far from where I live." she explained. Wilson followed Lily as he carried her books for her. They arrived at a field of golden grass and wildflowers. Wilson took in the beautiful, breathtaking sight. Lily settled down beside a tree and Wilson joined her. "I come here to read every now and then." she said. Hearing those words, Wilson blushed. Lily looked at him strangely. Wilson couldn't keep a secret from someone so kind and blessed with knowledge. "To be honest," he began "I never learned how to read." said Wilson. He waited for her to laugh at him. All Lily could do was smile. She took out a book and opened it to chapter 1. "Ever heard of a story called Fierce?" she asked. Wilson shook his head. "It's about a young teen, who dresses up as a Sheriff to avenge her father. After being killed by a juvenile delinquent. She receives help from a sheriff's deputy, her grandfather, two singing cowboys and a coyote she befriended." Lily explained. Wilson wanted to hear more. After learning to read 5 long chapters, Wilson realized it was time to go. "Dang! I'm late! Alameda is gonna put me in a well for the rest of my life!" Wilson panicked. "I'm sure he wouldn't be to sore at you." said Lily. Wilson got up and rushed out of the field. "I hate to leave ya, but I got to go! I'll see ya next time!" Wilson shouted while running over the hills. "He sure is a charming and interesting individual." Lily said to herself, then realizing what she said. She blushed a bit._

 _Running back home as fast as he could, Wilson followed the dirt path until he met with Slim. Alameda wasn't very pleased. "Sorry Slim, time sure does fly by witho-" Wilson was interrupted by his brother. "Excuses is all we ever hear from you!" Slim yelled. He shoved half of the supplies he was holding into Wilson's arms. "Now come on, we have much to do!" Slim and Wilson walked back home, carrying the heavy supplies. Outside of the farm gates their mother was waiting for them. She looked displeased with her arms crossed. The boys were lucky that their father wasn't home yet. The only trouble they had was to explain to their mother. "Y'all are late!" she yelled. Slim explained everything to her, knowing she wasn't going to like it. Their mother was mad as a hornet. "Just round up those cattle before your father gets here!" she yelled._

 _Alameda and Wilson put the supplies in the barn. "I never roped cattle before. What's it like?" asked Wilson. Slim gave Wilson a grin, "Usually you get on your horse and grab some rope to capture them. But, we're doing it my way." he explained. "Which ever is easier and faster." said Wilson. Overthinking it, Wilson thought of they were supposed to kill the cows. Now having a soft spot for animals, he was nervous._

Now.

Gil interrupted his uncle, "Uncle Slim, is this the part where ya use your secret weapon?" he said smiling. Slim smiled back, "Maybe, just wait and see." he said. The boys got quiet with excitement. Slim continued, "We went into the pastures, the cows didn't suspect a thing..."

In the story.

 _Alameda let out what sounded like an unusual singing voice. Wilson watched him confused and interested. All of a sudden the cows seemed like they were under a spell. Wilson opened the gates to the pastures. The cattle followed Slim into the barn while he was still yodeling. Wilson watched in bewilderment. Once they were settled in the barn, the boys had to wait for their father. "When dad get's here he separates some of the cattle by gender." said Slim. "Why does he do that?" Wilson asked. Slim shrugged._

 _With having time to kill, Wilson went in the chicken coop to check on his chick. He opened the door finding chickens in their nests. In one of the nests, there was a small chick. Wilson assumed it was hungry and he gave it some corn. The tiny animal ate it up. "You sure are an eater." said Wilson with a chuckle. "Wilson!" someone had called his name. Wilson put the chick in it's nest and ran out of the coop. Slim walked up to him, "Dad is here." he said. Slim lead Wilson to the barn. Their stepfather was waiting for them. "I see y'all got the supplies." said their stepfather. He looked through the supplies, there was a bucket, some rope, a branding iron, a suspicious looking vile and an axe. Wilson and Slim stared at the supplies. The stepfather handed them buckets. "Y'all go milk the cows, I'll do my job. Make it quick!" he yelled. Slim taught Wilson to milk the cows, filling buckets one by one. The stepfather put a rope around the biggest bull he could find and lead it towards a suspicious shack. Wilson watched him carefully then questioned him, "What are ya doing?" he asked. The stepfather spoke in an unpleasant tone, "Oh shut up!" he yelled. Wilson continued millking the cows without saying a word._

 _After they were done, it was almost sundown. The boys were tired and hungry. In the house their mother was making dinner. The family sat down at the table to eat. Slim and Wilson looked down at their plates, little food was on the plates. They looked at there mother's and stepfather's plates. Which had lots of food. The two parents were stuffed, showing lots of leftovers. Still hungry, Slim and Wilson asked if they could finish their plates for them. They got mad at the boys, their mother threw away the plates and the stepfather sent them to bed._

Now again.

The boys felt sorry for their uncle and father. They weren't that smart, knowing that their uncle can be greedy. They cared too much about him, thinking no one should be treated like that. Slim was slient for a moment. The boys waited for him to continue. Bill was confused about the suspicious supplies that were mentioned in the story. But he decided to wait if it would be explained in the story. Phil thought that the parts when Slim mentioned his mother and father alone together, was too romantic for a backstory. _Where's the action and drama_ , he thought. Gil was wishing he knew his father. He could imagine them sitting around a campfire, playing music and singing songs.

"Uncle Slim, did ya ever tell dad how ya got your yodeling talent?" Gil asked. "Oh yes I did, but I'll get to that later." Slim replied. He continued once again, "After another day of working, your father went to find your mother..." Phil was already annoyed.

Back in the story.

 _Wilson once again found Lily. They would meet up in the field under the tree and Lily would teach Wilson how to read. He was getting better and better. The story they read was getting better by every chapter. Then the time flew by and Wilson had to leave. He waved goodbye to Lily and went home. When he got home, him and Slim were supposed to meet in the living room. Their stepfather introduced them to new rules. "Slim, Wilson, y'all are to work all day. From dawn to dusk. No free time to wonder about for until I say so." he said in a strict and serious tone. Wilson and Slim was unhappy and they both thought it was unfair. Wilson was more worried to leave Lily forever. What if he never could see her again? "If y'all want to fuss with me over it, then you can kiss your only shelter goodbye! Y'all live in my house, you will obey my rules and orders! Whether you like it or not!" the stepfather yelled. Almost a full week of working all day until night and without seeing someone he cares about. Wilson and Slim were forced to go to the market with their stepfather. They helped load a chuckwagon, filling it with dairy products, eggs, produce and what seemed like meat.They sold the goods at the market._

 _Their stepfather went into the saloon, leaving the boys to sell the goods. Slim and Wilson were miserable. "That old geezer makes us work our tails off without a break! Mom just let's him yell at us, we barely get anything to eat after all of our hard work!" Slim complained. "I like working with animals, but this is too much. Ya know Slim, we're in the mess because of me." said Wilson. "Don't blame yourself, at least it's better than being with our real dad." said Slim comforting his brother. "I wish my mom was your mom." said Slim. Wilson looked at him confused and a feeling a little angry, "What's that supposed to mean?" Wilson asked. Slim I thought he said the wrong words, "Don't take that the wrong way. What I mean is, I wish I had a nicer mom." he corrected. Wilson was puzzled. "Why ya ask that?" Wilson asked. "I never knew my own mother." Wilson added. Slim didn't have any idea, "Sorry I just assumed. Forget what I said, when I was growing up. Before I met you, my mother was like our real father and our stepfather. Even though I barely know our real father." Slim started off. Wilson listened carefully. Slim continued, "She didn't fed me as well, she hogged all the food to herself. She loved to make money. It was the only thing she cared about. She had a few jobs, but her boss didn't pay her well." he explained. "What was her job?" Wilson asked. "Singing, but it was a different kind of singing. It was called yodeling and it was considered an art. Unfortunately, no one appreciated it much. She didn't consider herself a saloon gal. I learned to yodel from her and I'm very passionate about it." Slim explained. Wilson felt sorry for Slim and hugged him._


	9. Starting a new life

_Lily was in town as usual, wearing a yellow dress. She immediately saw the boys at a stand. She ran up to them, "Wilson, where have you been? I've haven't seen you in so long! Is everything alright?" said Lily worried. Alameda and Wilson were happy to see her. Slim explained everything that happened. Lily heard every word, she thought that two hard-working men shouldn't be pushed so hard. Wilson thought of the craziest thing, "Lily meet me at our usual spot tonight, I can explain later. Did I ever tell ya that there dress looks cute on ya?" said Wilson. Lily blushed and Slim rolled his eyes, "Hate to break up your dating arrangements, but our stepfather is coming back!" said Slim. Lily hugged them goodbye and left._

 _Their stepfather walked out of the saloon and told the boys to pack up. Alameda and Wilson packed the chuckwagon and they went home. When they arrived, Wilson went to check on his chick. It had grown some adult feathers._ _"Ya know Rooster, I think you and me are a good pair." said Wilson._

 _Later, Slim and Wilson did there farming chores. Rooster followed Wilson wherever he went. Slim thought it was too childish for his almost grown-up brother to be playing with animals. But, he was glad that their mother neither their stepfather to know about Wilson having a chicken for a friend. When the boys and Rooster were in the fields harvesting crops. The stepfather walked in the barn, putting a rope around a bull's neck. He then pulled the rope harshly. The bull refused to move. The stepfather pulled the rope again the same way as before. The bull only moved a little. The stepfather dragged the animal into the shack, even though it didn't cooperate. Slim and Wilson didn't notice it. When the bull was in the shack, a loud cry came from the shack. It was loud enough for the boys to hear it. Wilson stopped what he was doing, "What was that?" he asked. Slim knew what happened, "I don't know, let's just continue harvesting." he said. Wilson did just that, but was curious about the loud sound._

 _The day ended, Rooster was in the chicken coop with the other chickens, the boys once again didn't get much to eat and were sent to bed. Wilson waited for everyone in the house to be asleep, or so he thought. Wilson got out of his bed and put on nice clothes. "Where do ya think you're going?" Wilson turned around, finding Slim fully awake. "Lily is waiting for me." Wilson replied. "And you expect me to cover for you?" Slim asked. Wilson thought for a moment, "No. I'll come back before anyone wakes up. See ya later, partner!" said Wilson as he climbed out of the window. Slim watched him leave and went back to sleep._

 _Wilson rushed to the gates, then remembering the shack. He couldn't help but go inside. Wilson opened the door, finding a bull resting on the ground, tied up, on it's hip there was an odd mark. Wilson examined it closely, the marking looked like it burned the animal's skin. Wilson looked around the shack finding the supplies, a wip, a branding iron, a gun, and an axe that looked like it was stained in blood. Wilson was shaking. He untied the bull and walked out of the shack. The bull was already following Wilson out of the farm._

 _Wilson and the bull traveled to the field to meet Lily. She was already there when they arrived. Lily hugged Wilson, then she realized the animal, "Wilson, what is that thing doing here?" she asked in bewilderment. Wilson explained to her, "Oh my! What should we do?" Lily asked. "I think we should give it to someone." Wilson replied. "But now, let's enjoy this time to ourselves." he said. The two sat underneath the tree talking while the bull grazed in the field. Wilson and Lily was getting to know each other better. "I always wondered why ya wear so many dresses." said Wilson. "I like many colors such as red, blue, yellow and sometimes green. There is one color that is my favorite and that's pink." Lily explained. "So why 'Lily' " Wilson asked. "My name?" Lily said questioning him. "Yep!" said Wilson. "When I was born, my mother wanted me to be a real lady. Even though my last name is flower, I was named after the firsted bloomed lily in our front yard." Lily explained. "Was your mother named 'Rose' and your father 'Ivan' for ivy?" Wilson joked. Lily laughed._

 _Wilson had to leave, he told Lily goodbye. "What about the animal?" Lily asked. "I'm sure it would be ok in the field." said Wilson as he went home. Wilson opened the window into his room and went to sleep._

 _Morning came. The boys woke up. They went into the living room, then they noticed suitcases with there names on them. "What have we here?" said Slim. "Maybe we're going on vacation or moving." said Wilson. "Think again idiot boy." said an unpleasant voice. They turned around finding their stepfather and stepmother. "What's all this?" Wilson asked. "We're kicking y'all out!" their mother yelled. "Why?!" asked Slim. "Let's just say someone went into the shack and took my cow! If I didn't know better, I believe Wilson had something to do with it!" their stepfather yelled. Slim looked at Wilson furiously. "Maybe I'm just too much of an animal lover?" said Wilson. Their mother had enough, "That's it! Get out of here!" she yelled. Wilson and Slim took their belongings and walked out of the house. Rooster was up this morning and saw Wilson leaving. He followed Wilson out of the farm._

 _They had nowhere to go. "Now what?" asked Wilson. Slim thought of an idea, "Remember when I said I was looking for a job?" asked Slim. "Yeah." replied Wilson. Slim continued, "Maybe I can get a job at a ranch and make good money for the both of us. When the time comes we can go our separate ways." he explained. "That's not a bad idea! But, where are we going to live?" Wilson asked. Slim thought again, "We can buy a house for an affordable price. Then we can start our own farm for now." said Slim. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Wilson._

 _The boys arrived in town. Slim looked at HELP WANTED posters all over town. Wilson played his banjo for money and Rooster danced with him._ _After that, Slim announced that he got the job. Now was the time to go off in the countryside to look for houses. "While you were job hunting, I have made some money by playing music. Rooster helped too." said Wilson. "Thanks partner, that gives us a head start." said Slim. "Say, when do ya start that job of yours?" Wilson asked. "In a few days." Slim replied._

Now.

"Dang Uncle Slim, I didn't know you and Dad got kicked out of your own house." said Gil. "Yes, it took us by surprise. Anyway boys, let me check your temperature." said Slim. He checked the boys temperature. "It seems your fevers have gone down a bit. Once your cold is over we can finally get back to business." said Slim. "Uncle Slim, can ya tell us more about the story?" asked Phil. "Alright." said Slim with a sigh. He continued, "We bought ourselves a cheap farm. I went to work at my ranch job to pay for the rent." he explained. "Uncle Slim, what happened to the cow?" asked Bill. "Oh yes, your father kept it for a pet. Being an animal lover and all." replied Slim.

"Did dad ever visit mom?" asked Bill. "Yes, he did many times. They would go out to the saloon and dance. As for me my boss wasn't paying me as much." Slim continued.

In the story.

 _After 2 months of working for the ranch, Alameda came home from work upset. He angrily mumbled when he came into the house. "What happened?" Wilson asked. "Those ranch owners fired me!" yelled Slim. "What for?" asked Wilson shocked. "They said the way I rope cattle is childish and makes no sense!" Slim explained in anger. "I don't why they would do that, but you're the best cattle rustler I've met!" said Wilson. "They just cain't appreciate my talents!" said Slim. "Now we cain't pay the rent!" he added. Wilson thought for a moment, then he had an idea. "Maybe I can play music at the saloon in town?." Wilson suggested. Slim looked at him for a moment, "That's not a bad idea! In the mean time, I can find a new job." said Slim._

 _Wilson went to the saloon and he was hired. He played his banjo 3 times a week. Until Slim found a new job. They worked at their separate jobs and were able to take care of the animals, like Rooster and the bull and pay the rent._

Hello everyone, for those of you that are reading the story and like it thanks! If you were reading the previous chapters sorry if the romance ruins it. I'm so distracted writing and trying to finish this story. It's for a good reason, so I can focus more on The Lucky one. Then my after that, there will be more stories to come. Hope you enjoyed. Goodbye.


	10. Tragedy

_One day Wilson was walking home from the saloon. He was planning to see Lily tonight, they have been seeing each other for a year now. When Wilson was walking, something caught his eye. It was like something with shining. He looked down finding a gold ring with a pink gem on it. He pinked it up. Then the craziest idea hit him. He continued walking home._ _When he arrived, Slim was at home._

 _Wilson walked in the living room, finding Slim sitting on the couch depressed. "It happened again." said Slim in a depressed tone. "I'm sure you can get back on your feet like before." said Wilson with optimism. "It ain't easy ya know." said Slim. "It'll be alright. I'm going dancing with Lily tonight." said Wilson. "Love brids." Slim teased._ _It was 7:46 pm. Wilson dressed himself nicely and put the ring in his pocket. He left the house to see his sweetheart. Later, he met Lily at a barn. Music played loudly. "It's so nice to see you again." said Lily. "Same here, my beautiful bloomer." said Wilson. Lily blushed. The walked in the barn and danced all night. Wilson was nervous. Fortunately Lily didn't notice, she was too distracted having a good time. "Lily." said Wilson. "Yes?" said Lily. "We have been around each other for so long now." said Wilson nervously. "I've just had the thought today," Wilson put his hand in his pocket. It was now or never, "To maybe make me the happiest cowboy alive?" he asked as he showed her the ring. Lily then kissed Wilson, "Yes!" she said trying not to cry, overwhelmed with happiness. Everyone stopped along with the music to cheer and clap for the lovely couple._

Now.

The boys were cheering in joy. "Alright that's enough!" said Slim. The boys stopped. "Then what happened?" asked Bill. "They married and your father moved out. They found a house to live in, while I found another job. Unfortunately that, of course. Like the rest, didn't last long. I would visit him and your mother a few times. They had their own farm with a few animals. Then about 4 years later, you 3 came along. After that things changed..." Slim paused. "What changed?" the boys asked. "You're not gonna like it." Slim continued.

In the story.

 _After Phil, Bill and Gil were born. Wilson had to find a new job with better pay. Lily stayed with her 3 sons to be a mother. It was very hard to tell which was which. Lily dressed the boys in different color clothes. Phil wore red, Bill wore blue and Gil wore yellow. For 2 years the little family was a happy family. On the boys birthday, they each received 1 foal. Which looked a lot like them. "Aren't they a little young for that?" Lily asked. "Nonsense_." _said Wilson. Bill hugged his horse, his foal then licked his cheek. "Say Bill, what are ya gonna name that there horse of yours?" Wilson asked. Not knowing how to speak yet, Bill looked at his father oddly and continue showing affection for his new friend. "See, loves it to death." said Wilson. "Just like you and Rooster." said Lily._

 _With 3 growing boys,_ spac _e in the house was getting smaller and smaller. Wilson couldn't find another job to support his new family. So, he convinced Lily to move to another town. "Are ya sure? What about the animals?" Lily asked. "We'll go house hunting first, while we do that, Slim can watch on the boys. I'm sure we will find a bigger house and we can have our farm." Wilson explained. Lily agreed._

 _When the time came Lily and Wilson told Alameda to look after the boys. Slim was never good at taking care of children, "Are ya sure? I don't think I'm cut out to be babysitting." he said. "Don't doubt yourself, you taught me how to take care of animals. I'm sure I can teach you how to take care of three boys." said Wilson. "The only thing that I'm good at is yodeling." said Slim. "If you can yodel, you can be a great Unlce." Wilson reassured. Slim was convinced, then he agreed. Wilson and Lily left. They paid a stagecoach driver to take them to other town. Meanwhile Slim had his hands busy. Phil, Bill and Gil being children who don't know any better, got into trouble. Phil would climb on things, like curtains, when Slim would try to feed them, Bill would be stubborn and not eat whatever was given to him, Gil would misbehave for no reason._ _It was a nightmare._

 _Night came by fast. Slim put the boys in the guest's room bed. "Alright y'all, settle down please." he said calmly. The boys were starting to fall asleep after the long day. Once they were asleep, Slim left the ro_ _om without making a sound._

 _3 days had passed, Wilson and Lily were still gone. Slim wasn't growing too fond of his nephews. "If only they would come back, I wouldn't be in this mess." said Slim. The boys were playing with each other, it stopped when a knock was at the door, startling them. "Calm down. Ever heard of someone knocking before?" said Slim in annoyance. Slim opened the door, a gentleman was holding a sheet of paper in his hand. "Are you the brother of Wilson Willie?" the gentleman asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" replied Slim confused. "Your brother and his wife was killed by bandits, they tried to rob the stagecoach they were in. It's a shame." the gentleman explained. Slim couldn't believe it. "Anything else I should know about?" Slim asked. "Oh yes, he leaves his positions to you and his three sons. The animals, furniture, money and much more." said the gentleman. Slim looked at the boys, they were still playing with each other. The gentleman left._

 _Later that day Slim put the boys down for a nap. The fell asleep without misbehaving. Slim looked down at them in grief. "What do I do now? I cain't put my lasting family in a orphanage." Slim said to himself. "I have to find other job, but how can I support them and work at the same time?" he said._ _Slim_ _knew he had to keep the incident about the boys real parents a secret. The real trouble was to support his family._

 _After a week, Slim found another ranch to work at. While working, he hired someone to babysit his nephews. It never lasted long because his yodeling talent of rustling cattle was unappreciated. Fired again, he didn't let it stop h_ _im. Slim kept looking for new jobs that was right for him._

Now.

Phil, Bill and Gil were silent. "I guess the secret is out now, huh?" said Phil. "Oh shut up!" Slim yelled. "Uncle Slim, will ya finish the story?" asked Gil. "Tomorrow, right now it's time for bed. Good night boys." said Slim. "Good night Uncle Slim." said the boys. They went to sleep.

It was morning, the boys woke up feeling better. Their cold was forever gone. "Good morning boys!" said Slim. "I'm glad your cold is gone, now we can get back to business!" Slim said happily. "Are we gonna rob any ranches tonight?" Bill asked. "Of course we are! This one will be the Hanson Ridge and the Dry Gulch ranch. Mr. Weasley expects us to have about 3,000 cows. Understand?" said Slim. "Yes, uncle Slim." said the boys. "While to pass the time, I'll tell y'all more about our lives before." said Slim. The boys were happy, they got quiet to listen. "Years passed, you boys were growing right before my eyes. I didn't make much money from my ranch jobs, so we couldn't afford much food or much of anything. We did have a few animals like cows, your horses and your father's rooster." Slim began.

In story.

 _The boys were 6 years old. They never went to school, their uncle raised them to be cattle rustlers like him. When Slim went to work, the boys were left alone. This was because Slim would be greedy, so he fired the babysitter they used to have. The boys grew used to this. They could do anything they wanted without getting in trouble, being children and all. One day, Slim came home from work with a new animal to join the family. It was a buffalo calf. Slim had given him the name Junior. Junior was introduced to the boys. Phil, Bill and Gil welcomed him with open arms. Slim grew very fond of Junior, he knew he couldn't take care of him forever_.


	11. The new path

_One day, Gil was looking through the attic. He found an old banjo._ _Curious, he tried to play it. Which didn't sound very nice. He continued to play it, until his Uncle heard the noise coming from the attic._ _"What's that noise?" said Slim. He heard it coming from the attic. Slim followed the noise to the attic. He found Gil messing with a dusty banjo. "You idiot! Don't ya know how to play it properly?" said Slim in a annoyed tone. "I thought it was the right way to do it." said Gil innocently._ _"Don't ya know how to play it?" Gil asked. Slim thought for a moment. "Not really buy I can tech ya. I'm mostly good at playing guitars" said Slim. That afternoon Gil_ _learned how to play his banjo better. "Now that's how ya do it!" said Slim impressed._

 _One rainy evening, it was quite boring. It was the weekend. Slim didn't have to work today. Phil wanted to play outside, whether it was raining or not. Slim only scolded him. If he played in the rain, he would catch a cold. Slim didn't want to have a sick nephew and pay for his medicine if needed. He didn't want to take a day off from working to take care of Phil if he got sick, either. Junior was already sick and Slim was trying to save money for the medicine he needs. Neither of the boys didn't have much toys. They had to share, which wasn't very fun. It was more fun to them, when they would have the chance to play outside on sunny days. Especially Bill, it was a chants to be around the animals. He loved animals the same way as his father that he will never know. Gil didn't mind the rain, he would sit on the couch and practice his banjo. "I wish it would stop raining!" said Phil. "Quit your whining. When it rained and I was your age, I played with my toys." said Slim. "I'm tired of playing with the same thing over and over." said Phil. Slim took a piece of paper and folded it multiple times. He then took a pencil and wrote in it. "What is that?" Phil asked curiously with amazement. "This here is a Cootie Catcher. Ya fold it certain number of times and you pick a color. Spell the color while folding it the same number of the letters spelled in the color. Then ya get a message, like a fortune." Slim explained. "Got it?" Slim asked. "Got it!" Phil replied happily. Phil played with the cootie catcher all day long without complaining._

Now.

"So, my banjo belonged to dad all along?" Gil asked. "Yes. Didn't you figure that out before?" said Slim in annoyance. "Now, we got to get going. We have cattle to steal." said Slim. Phil, Bill and Gil rushed to the stalls. They saddled up their horses. Slim saddled up Junior, then they rode off into the night. After about a 2 hour travel, they arrived at the Hanson Ridge ranch. "Now, let's get moving!" said Slim. "What were we supposed to do again?" asked Gil. "You idiot! Your job is to check if the coast is clear! Ya' know, if anyone is watching us!" yelled Slim. "Get busy and hurry up!" he yelled again. Phil, Bill and Gil climbed off of their horses, while their uncle waited.

The lights in the farmer's house were off. "I think no one is awake." said Phil. "Should we check the pastures?" Bill suggested. "Yeah." said Gil. They rushed over to the pastures. All the cows were asleep peacefully. Calfs were close to their mothers, others were alone and others preferred to be close to each other. "Seems safe to me." said Bill. "Let's go tell uncle Slim." said Phil. They reported back to Slim. "Good. We'll be making money soon enough!" said Slim with pride. "Where's my-" before he could finish. Gil handed him a mysterious object. "Thanks." said Slim. Everything was quiet, but was then broken by a strange song. All the cows woke up following the melody, as if they were in a trance. Bill opened the fence door to let the cows follow Slim. The lights turned on in the farmer's house. Slim kept yodeling as he got on Junior. Followed by the boys on their horses and the cattle.

Luckily, they weren't caught. "What now?" asked Gil as they rode out of the ranch. "Simple you blockhead, we go home and wait for Mr.Weasley." said Slim in more annoyance. Another long trip to home passed, the boys were told to count how many cows they stolen in one night. "1,685." said Gil. Slim wasn't pleased with the results. "Tell me you miscounted." said Slim. "I miscounted." said Gil. "Not literally, you brainless chicken!" Slim yelled. "Mr.Weasley expects 3,000. He won't be here for another day or 2, I suppose we could steal from the Dry Gulch ranch tomorrow night. Since we were almost caught in the act." Slim explained.

The next morning.

Interested to hear more about their backstory, the boys woke up early to tell their uncle that they wanted him to continue. Slim agreed. "Could ya fast forward, when we are a little older?" Bill asked. "Yeah, it's kind of boring." said Phil. "Ok then." said Slim. "When y'all were older, my talents were still unappreciated. Ya know what that means." Slim started off.

In the story.

 _After losing one job after another, the little family couldn't take care of much animals of their farm. Slim couldn't afford enough food to feed some of the animals. Unfortunately he had to sell some of them like the cows and Wilson's pet rooster. Fortunately Slim didn't get rid of Junior and the boys horses. They were like family. No one should sell family._ _They were getting bills too. Sometimes Slim couldn't pay them full price, sometimes he couldn't pay at all. Other times he could. They were just too expensive. He couldn't afford much food either. He couldn't feed himself or his nephews._

 _One day Slim was going to find another job. "Will ya be back soon?" Bill asked. "Y'all are old enough to take care of yourselves. I'll be back. I hope this one won't go down hill like the others." said Slim as climbed onto Junior and left. The boys waited for him to come back. In the house, Phil went to his room and pulled out a map of all the ranches that Slim worked for and was fired from. He examined it carefully. He took out a red crayon and marked an X on the map. He counted the total of X's on the map. The only place on the map that didn't have an X on was a ranch. It said "Dixion". Phil was shaking._

 _He ran into the living room. Gil was sitting on the couch as usual. "We're doomed!" Phil shouted. Bill walked in from the kitchen. "What?" he said confused. "Is the world gonna to end?!" said Gil with a fright. "No! Look!" said Phil as he pulled out the map. "I cain't read it." said Gil. "I don't understand." said Bill. "Uncle Slim was being fired from his jobs. This is the last one!" said Phil as pointed to the unmarked spot on the map. "Do ya know what that means!?" he asked in worriedly. "No." said Bill and Gil. "Uncle might get fired! It means we cain't have a place to live or anything! We'll be on the streets!" said Phil. "What are we gonna do?!" Gil shoute_ _d. Then the boys started panicking and running around in circles. Then they stopped after feeling dizzy._

 _The next morning. Slim came back with good news. He had found a job._ _He didn't know that this one would be the last. The boys didn't want to tell him. They wanted to keep it a secret and hope he wouldn't find ou_ _t. So far_ _7 months had passed. Slim worked for other ranches for almost a year. Some lasted weeks, some lasted less than a random number of months. Slim and the boys secretly hoped that this job would last forever. Unfortunately not may people are fond of yodeling, eventhough it can hypothesize cows, which is an easy way for_ _rounding them up._

 _With Slim at the age of 42 and the boys at 19. So far, the boys learned the ways of their uncle. They weren't very smart, but loyal to him. One foggy night, Slim came home. He was in a bad mood. The boys didn't know what happened. Slim walked in the house and slamed the door behind him. The boys were at the table playing cards. "You alright there uncle Slim?" Bill asked. Slim was silent for a moment. "Y'all should know what happened." he said. "Did ya fall asleep on the job and was embarrassed?" Phil asked. "NO YOU IDOIT! I WAS FIRED AGAIN!" Slim roared with anger. It was loud enough to make the boys afraid. "Don't think I know about ya secret y'all been keeping to yourselves." he said. The boys were confused. Slim went into Phil's room. He came back holding the map of all the ranches he worked for. "Oh yeah. We forgot about that..." they said simultaneously. "Y'all knew?! Ya didn't tell me?!" Slim yelled. The boys didn't know what to say. "I've worked for all the ranches in the state. I guess we are gonna live on the streets." said Slim. The boys were upset. They wouldn't_

 _have a roof to live under, afford food or take care of animals._

 _After that, there was notices left on the door of the house. It said to pay the rent and or bills or the land they live on would be auctioned off. With no job or money left, Slim, Phil, Bill and Gil packed their things. The got on their steeds and left the place they grew up at. With nowhere to go, they went into the desert. "What do we do now?" asked Gil. Slim was angry inside. He was angry at everything. Then he had an idea. "We'll be stealing." said Slim. "What?" said Phil confused. "We'll be outlaws! It's the only path we have left!" said Slim. "Come on!" said Slim. They traveled the old west, until night._ _"Uncle Slim, where are we going?" Gil asked. "Nowhere important. Since we have no roof over our heads we'll sleep here tonight." Slim replied. Slim slept next to Junior and the boys slept next to their horses. It was cold, strange sounds were heard all around. At least the stars looked nice tonight._

 _The sun rose from the sky. Slim woke up his nephews rudely. "Wake up_ _!" he yelled as he shook each of them violently._ _They woke up. "I've found out what we're gonna do now that we're outlaws." said Slim. "What are we gonna do?" Phil asked. "I said we'll be stealing. We'll be stealing cattle from ranches at night." Slim explained. "What are we gonna do with it?" Bill asked. "Before I can go deeper into the plan, I'll have to hire a smuggler." said Slim. "What's a 'smuggler'?" Gil asked. "Y'all are really that stupid! It's someone who deals with the black market! It's very illegal, but ya can make a lot of money if ya don't get caught." Slim explained. "How are ya gonna find one?" Phil asked. "We'll go in town. We need to keep a low profile, so don't mess this up. Got it?" Slim asked. "We go it!" the boys said simultaneously. "Good! Now get on your horses, we have work to do." said Slim. They all saddled up and went to town._

HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY HOME ON THE RANGE!!! It's April 2nd! It's better than April Fool's Day. Awww, a good story is going to end soon. I'm not too good at writing, sorry for that. I won't let that stop me for writing a good story. Some ideas were discarded, because it would change the ending I had planed and didn't make sense from the movie. Hope you enjoyed. Goodbye!


	12. MrWesley

_Once they arrived in the town of Chugwater, Slim looked around. There were busy people, old shops and the same saloon. The only thing that changed was the book store closed down. "What a shame." said Slim to himself. It's been forever since he visited this old town. It brought back so many memories, good and_ _bad. Wilson seemed to be the only thing he could think of._

 _"Uncle Slim, what are supposed to be doing?" Bill asked. "You idiots are supposed to keep a low profile. Wait here and don't mess this up!" Slim yelled. Slim saw a short man in a purple suit, carrying a purple briefcase. He looked suspicious. Slim thought he had something to do with the black market. He casually walked up to him. "Howdy partner." Slim greeted friendly. "Listen cowpoke, I don't got time for this!" the man rudely told him. "Sorry, it's just that you seem like a smuggler to me." said Slim. The short man's face lit up with shock. "No need to get frightened, I'm not with the law." said Slim. "Why are you talking to me?" the man asked. Slim looked around. There were to many witnesses. "We can't talk here. We should go somewhere secret." Slim said. Slim walked to the boys and Junior. The were in the same spot as he left them. Slim climbed upon Junior. "Wait, wait wait. Am I supposed to ride that thing!?" said the short man. "This THING is a buffalo." said Junior. "Junior won't hurt a fly. Now get on!" said Slim._

 _The short man tried his best to climb on Junior._ _After a minute of struggling, he managed to get on. Slim made Junior run fast out of town. The boys followed them on their horses. It was a rough ride for the short man. It was hard for him to hold on. He wanted it to end. About 19 minutes later, they were in the desert. Not a soul was to be seen. "Well partner, now that we are alone;" Slim said as he got off of Junior. "I will discuss with you my plan." said Slim. "But first, let me introduce myself. The name is Alameda Slim. Those boys over there are my nephews." Slim introduced. The short man looked at them confused. How could he tell them apart? "And you are?" Slim asked politely. "The name is Wesley, Mr.Wesley." said the man who was Mr.Wesley. "Nice to meet ya!" said Slim as he shook his hand roughly in unintended way. Mr.Wesley was annoyed by the act._

 _He was starting to regret coming along. "So what's this plan of yours? Explain and make it snappy!" Mr.Wesley demanded. "Alright then," Slim began. "I have a secret weapon for rustling cattle. I'll go steal them and sell a whole heard to you. I'll use that money to buy land. Which are the ranches I steal from." Slim explained. Mr.Wesley was interested. "I don't care what that 'secret weapon' of yours is, as long as you bring in alot of cows!" said Mr.Wesley. "I promise you I will! So what do ya say? Black market business partners, or what?" Slim asked._ _Mr.Wesley agreed and they shook hands. "So Slim, do ya have a hideout or what?" Mr.Wesley asked. "Not yet, but I'll find one by tomorrow. Once I find one, me and my nephews will get down to business!" said Slim. "That's good to hear. Once y'all are done with that, I'll load those cows on my train." said Mr.Wesley. "Good!" said Slim. "Can ya give me a ride back to town?" Mr.Wesley asked. "Sure thing, Mr.Weasley." Slim replied. "It's 'Wesley'." Mr.Wesley corrected._

 _The boys were told to stay and wait for Alameda to return after giving Mr.Wesley a ride back to town. "What will be our hide out?" Phil asked. "Maybe we'll live in a abandoned barn." said Bill. Minutes later, Slim arrived. "What now?" Gill asked. "When we got to town. I told Mr.Weasley once I find our hideout, I'll meet with him. Then we can get business started! He'll be in town until tomorrow afternoon." Alameda explained. "Where are we gonna go?" Bill asked. "You idiot! I told all of y'all that we have to find a place first!" Slim snapped. "We have to think. What is one place any lowlife would go to hide from the law?" Slim questioned himself. With a little thinking, Slim had an idea. "Ok boys, I know a great hideout." he said. "Where is it?" Phil asked. "You'll see when we get there." said Slim. "Now saddle up!" he ordered. The boys got on there horses and followed their uncle._

 _They spent the rest of the day looking for a hideout. They didn't stop. Slim knew he couldn't spend the rest of his new life as an outlaw, the kind running from justice and hiding when he would have the chance. He didn't want to be that bandit, which would spend the rest of his days in the desert with no shelter._ _That would make him an easy target. Then, much later. It was night time. The new outlaws arrived at an abandoned mine. "What's this?" Gil asked. "Cain't ya read the sign?! This here is Echo Mine! It's been abandoned for many years. This would make a great lair!" Slim replied. "Let's go in." he ordered. Slim and the boys went in the mine. The animals_ _followed._ _They looked around the mine. It was cold, dark and perfect._

 _"Uncle Slim, if this is our new hideout? What are we going to to do if there are rodents other animals?" Gil asked. Bill answered, "I guess the best thing to do is-" Bill was interrupted by his unlce. "Enough of that!" Slim snapped. "We have businesses to discuss._ _Slim explained his plan once again to the boys. "Wait, where's Phil?_ _" Slim asked. "I'm over here uncle Slim. Look_ _what I found." said Phil. "Um, Phil._ _Why are ya holding a jackrabbit?" Slim questioned as he pointed to the jackrabbit Phil was holding._ _"I found it. Can I keep it?" Phil asked holding the animal tighter. "No, are there more?" Slim asked._ _"I think so." Phil replied. Slim made a greedy_ _smile. "Gil I believe you were right._ _All of you, gather some dynamite." Slim demanded._

 _Phil, Bill and Gil; gathered some dynamite that they could find. They placed it in different parts of the mine. Once they finished, Slim lit a match and put it near the dynamite. Then him and his nephews ran to a safe place and covered their ears. Loud noises were heard from all around. Slim liked it and let out an evil laugh that echoed. The boys were frightened. Especially Bill. He thought he saw a group of jackrabbits run for their lives._ _Deep down he wanted to keep that jackrabbit too._

 _It expulsions stopped. It was over._ _Dust cleared, revealing rocks of all sizes. It was a mess._ _"Well boys_ _I think we finished, but we need to_ _clean up from the explosions._ _Instead we'll do that tomorrow. We got a heard of cows the steal!" said Slim with greed._ _"Can I bring the rabbit?" Phil asked still holding the jackrabbit._ _"Phil I thought I told you to get rid of that thing!" Slim yelled with anger. "Ok I'll put it outside." said Phil with a little disappointment. "Cain't do one thing I ask!" Slim muttered to himself in annoyance. Phil put the jackrabbit outside the mine. It ran away without looking back. Phil came back. Slim and the other two were climbing on their horses and Junior. "What farm are we robbing?" Gil asked. "The Zwicker Farm. Now let's get moving!" Slim ordered. The they left the mine, determined to come back with many cows enough to please Mr.Wesley._

 _The job was successful. Slim went to Chugwater to meet Mr.Wesley. Mr.Wesley arrived later night on a train. Gil, Bill and Phil were ordered to count each of the cows a load them to the train. "4607." said Gil as he read from the notepad to not lose count. "4607! That's more than what I expected!" said Mr.Wesley astonished. "I don't want to know how you do it." Slim smiled, "If I did tell you, it wouldn't be a secret. Now let's count the money!"_

Now.

Slim stopped for a moment. He remembered that night like yesterday. That first night gave him vengeance. Not only that, he enjoyed the Zwicker farmer having to sell his land to a crook who stole his cattle without knowing it. "Uncle Slim, are ya going to-" Gil stopped. "Be patient!" Slim roared. "As y'all may know," he continued "We were successful. When that sucker had to sell his land to me, there was some flaws. The word have gotten out and how could I buy the farm without the farmer knowing it?" "You used magic!" said Phil. "You have to be the most stupid nephew, that I have the most displeasure, to be related to!" Slim yelled with great fury. Leaving all 3 boys to shake and hug each other as a strange defense.

"Now. Without any of you simpletons interupting, I'll continue. When I do, don't say anything else that reminds of your ignorance! Ya hear?" Slim demanded for an answer. The boys were still shaking. All 3 brothers nodded for an answer. Slim began once again. "The last step of the plan was to buy the farm. Like I said there was some flaws. Luckily I'm so crafty (much smarter than y'all) to fool anyone!"

In the story once again.

 _Alameda Slim was going thorough his all his clothes. He was in a hurry. The boys were cleaning parts of the mine from the last night explosion. Ever since they claimed the mine to be their new home and liar, Slim wanted to make big plans. There would be stalls to put the animals in, rooms for them to sleep in and a meeting room. When they would steal a herd of cattle, the herd would be put in the middle of the mine (which is where the meeting room would be), next to the train entrance._

 _The auctions for the Zwicker farm was at 11:00 am sharp. Slim had only one hour to get there. Right now it was only 9:47 am! Slim had planed to wear a disguise so that no one would recognize him. Unfortunately he had no clothes that would be convincing enough. The farmer reported that someone stole his cattle and left no trace got out last night._ _But that won't stop Slim. He continued looking. Then he found a purple suit and hat. He stared at it. "I haven't worn this since the funeral." Slim whispered to himself. He hesitated to put it on. Then he had the courage to do so. Slim looked in his mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. The disguise was perfect! Although it still needed something. Slim found some reading glasses and a cane. It was complete._

 _Slim got on Junior and headed to the auction. The Willies were too busy cleaning to notice there uncle left them without telling them. Later Slim arrived at the auction on time. There was lots of rich people. They were focused on buying the animals; such as what was left of the animals, which were horses and ducks. Others bided for the furniture the farmer had._ _Slim was worried that someone wanted their hands on the farmer's land too._

 _"How much for the whole farm?" asked the farmer with sorrow. Slim could feel the adrenaline running through his veins. He knew how much money he had that was given to him by Mr.Wesley in exchange for the cattle he stole from this farmer in one night._ _"$670!" said a rich man. "$878!" called out a rich woman. No one spoke anything else. "$878 going once. Going twice-" said the Zwicker farmer. "$1864!" Slim called out. Everyone couldn't believe what they heard. Their eyes were wide and mouths opened with no words coming out. Not even the farmer could believe it. "What did you say?" he asked. "$1864!" Slim said greedily. "What is your name?" the farmer asked again. Slim didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't give out his full real name. "Yancy O' Del." Slim replied. "It's all yours, everything." said the Zwicker farmer as he hesitated to give the deed to the person in disguise who caused him to go bankrupt. Slim signed the deed with his fake identity. A sign was put in front of the yard it read: Property of Y.O'Del._

It's been a while, no? I haven't updated this since... APRIL?! Now it's June!? Wow! I've been cought up writing The lucky one and my new one, Mysterious of the West. I do what I can.


	13. Rico

Slim stopped the story so they could steal from the Dry Gulch ranch. It was another success thanks to the powerful yodeler. When they returned to the lair with the cows. Mr.Wesley arrived with his train and the money for Slim. He pushed his way through the large herd of cattle. Which was very annoying, because there was so many. Mr.Wesley manged to get through. There was work to be done. "Howdy Mr.Weasley," Slim greeted "I got a lot of cows for ya!"

"It's 'Wesley'." Mr.Wesley corrected in annoyance. "Let's get to work!" The boys did want to do what they were told, but they were curious about the story. "Boys, y'all know what to do." said Slim. Gil got out his note pad and Bill opened the traincart doors. "Uncle Slim, are ya gonna continue the story later on?" Phil asked. "Story? What story?" asked Mr.Wesley. "I was telling them how we became who we are today." said Slim. "How you and me met?" Mr.Wesley asked. "Yes! But, you missed that part." Mr.Wesley rolled his eyes. "I don't got time for this! Are we gonna load the cows are what?!" he yelled. "Hold your horses, of course we are! Let's go somewhere else to count the money while the boys count them cows." Gil started to count as Bill made sure each of the cows got on the train. Phil opened another traincart when one was full. Phil didn't do too much when it came to this. Bill and Gil was the only 2 when it was this sort of job.

Slim and Mr.Wesley counted the money in Slim's room. "$1567. $1568. $1569." Slim counted. Mr.Wesley only listened. It was boring sometimes, but he knew it meant getting things done. Minutes passed by. The boys were still counting the cows. "$2004!" said Slim. Mr.Wesley was relieved. "Took you long enough!" said Mr.Wesley rudely. "I'm sure those nephews of mine are still counting." said Slim. "They better make it snappy!" said Mr.Wesley impatiently. "They'll get to it." Slim assured him as he put his feet up on his table to relax. "How many farms are left?" Mr.Wesley asked. "Maybe a few. I almost own all the territory in the state!" Slim replied.

"I don't know how you get away with it." said Mr.Wesley. "You're wanted everywhere!" Slim only smiled. "I have my ways." he said. Mr.Wesley didn't know what to think. He always knew Slim was a crafty one. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Slim. Phil opened the door. "We're done counting." said Phil. "The total is?" Slim asked impatiently. "Gil said it was 3067 cows in total." Phil replied. Slim was proud. "See, I told ya I'd give ya about that much!" he said. "That's a good amount. I expect about 4500 and nothing less next time." Mr.Wesley said as if he wasn't ever impressed. "4500 you say? I'm pretty dang sure I can get ya 5000!" said Slim. Mr.Wesley's eyes wided. "You're bluffing." he said trying not to laugh. Slim gave a firm look. "You're serious!?" said Mr.Wesley in shock. "On my honor." Slim assured him. Mr.Wesley was already sweating. "Ok then. I must be going."

Mr.Wesley left the room and got on his train full of cows. He was gone. The night was still awake. "Come on boys, we have to meet Rico." said Slim. Slim went into the stalls and put his saddle on Junior. Usually Junior would be outside the mine guarding the entrance. The boys saddled up their horses. They left. The ride was always long. Eventually, they met Rico. "Howdy partner! It's so nice to see ya! Catching outlaws much?" Slim asked. "Always successful." Rico replied. "Who's next?" Slim asked. "Evil Eye Joe and you. I've been looking for him for while now. Along with keeping you and me working together a secret." Rico replied.

"That's wonderful! I've been thinking about this for sometime lately. When ya turn in that outlaw, I'll be next!" said Slim. Rico's expression didn't change. "You're right." he said. "We're next!" shouted Gil. "The law is coming for us!" screamed Bill. "Run!" said Phil. The Willies were running around in circles screaming. Fearing that they will soon be put behind bars . "WILL Y'ALL QUIT IT!" Slim yelled on top of his lungs. Rico was embarrassed for everyone. "Were never too bright, were they?" Rico asked. "Nope." Slim replied. "As I was saying. There are a few ranches left for me to own. Here's where I will strike." Slim explained as he gave a map to Rico. "Tonight?" asked Rico. "Tonight. Then it will be at a cattle drive. I hope ya catch that bandit soon." Slim replied. "Don't worry, I will." said Rico.

"Say uncle Slim, why don't ya tell us how you and Rico met?" asked Phil. Slim's eyes wided and felt a knot in his stomach. Rico facepalmed and his cheeks turned pink. That was the first time anyone seen him show that much emotion. Like embarrassment! "Why did they ask that?!" Rico asked, wishing he weren't here. "Why not partner? It's a good question." said Slim. "Shouldn't they know?" Rico asked. "By the way they asked. And no." Slim replied matter-of-factly. Rico's face turned more pink. The boys and Junior tried not to laugh. "Why don't ya want me to tell them?" Slim asked. "Because," Rico started off. "I just don't want to talk about it!" Slim rolled his eyes. "Why don't YOU tell them?" he said. Rico was still pink. "Fine! If you insist."

In the story.

 _It was a dark night. A mysterious bounty hunter held his rifle. He waited on top a tall hill near a farm. It was his job to stop a wanted cattle rustler. This cattle rustler was no ordinary rustler. The bounty hunter knew that from all the rumors. Ranches were going out of business for months! It had to stop. It had to stop tonight. The bounty hunter could see the lowlife waiting on his buffalo. "Is that- Is that man riding a buffalo?!" the bounty hunter whispered to himself._

 _The cattle rustler was still waiting. "What's taking them so long!" said the rustler. He got off his buffalo. "Wait here," he told it. "I'm going to see what's going on." The cattle rustler left his buffalo. It was the bounty hunter's chance! He still held his rifle and quietly followed his target. Piece of cake. The bounty hunter thought. He kept himself well_ _hidden. The cattle rustler was walking quietly, unaware that he was being followed and watched. "What is he looking for?" the bounty hunter whispered. The bounty hunter continued to follow the cattle rustler until the time was right to strike._

 _The cattle rustler stopped walking. "It's hard to see with all these here trees in the way, especially at night." he said. "At least I can see you." said a serious and dark voice. The cattle rustler felt something touch the back of his head. He slowly turned around and met face to face with a bounty hunter pointing his rifle to the rustler's head. "Alameda Slim, you are under arrest for stealing a fortune's worth of cattle!" said the bounty hunter. The cattle rustler, known as Alameda Slim, was not going to give up that easily. He had made it too far to stop now. "Listen partner, how about ya let me go? Maybe we can work this out?" he said. The bounty hunter wasn't impressed. He was about to pull the trigger._ _"What if I pay you?!" said Slim. The bounty hunter didn't move a finger. "Go on." he said. "I could pay ya to cover my tracks. You could intentionally let me get away. Meantime, you can find other outlaws. No one will ever know!" Slim explained._

 _The bounty hunter was very impressed. "When do I start?" he asked. "Heck! You can start now!" Slim replied. They shook hands. "Now if ya pardon me, I have to look for my nephews. I almost for got. May I ask what's your name?" Slim asked. "Rico." the bounty hunter known as Rico replied. "Nice to meet ya." said Slim as he went to look for Phil, Bill and Gil._

Now.

Rico finished the whole story. The boys hugged Rico. Rico only blushed and didn't say a word. "Boys that's enough." said Slim. The boys stopped hugging Rico. "We should get going." said Rico. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot one thing." said Slim. He tossed a wad of cash to his partner. Rico smiled at it and put it in his coat for safe keeping. "Come on boys! We're gonna steal from the Dixon ranch tonight!" said Slim. Slim got on Junior and Rico got on his horse. The boys got on each of there horses. "Uncle Slim," they said. "We love you." Slim could feel his heart stop. He whispered something under his breath. It was almost loud enough to hear. Rico rolled his eyes. "You too, Rico." they said. Rico didn't want to stay longer and neither did Slim. They both parted ways. While riding, the boys felt like they were being watched, in the good way. None of them said anything about it. From all the way in heaven, a man and his wife were watching their children.

The End.


End file.
